


bookworm

by wngkyns



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, attention-starved woong, bickering but not really, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngkyns/pseuds/wngkyns
Summary: Woong just wanted some attention. Youngmin just wanted some quiet.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	bookworm

Youngmin reads too much, Woong concluded, as he watched his hyung reach for another book on his bedside drawer without effort to stretch. It peeved Woong because one — Youngmin’s arm length reminded Woong of how short he was (and how he didn’t want to admit it in Youngmin's presence); and two — Youngmin just finished a book a few minutes ago! 

He'd like to say how _uncool_ Youngmin was right now, keeping his nose stuck behind finger-flipped pages on a Friday night... or every night, really, whenever he wasn't swamped with calculus worksheets. The only time they would even talk now was when they’d have dinner together, which wasn’t often either, and it’s starting to get to Woong’s nerves.

“Youngminnie hyung?” he tried. 

“Mmm.”

The older didn’t even look away from his book. It’s kind of a frustrating sight. 

“Youngmin hyung?” he asked again.

“Yeah?”

Still not looking. Woong pouted, crossing his arms.

“Donghyun let me freeload on his Netflix account. Wanna watch something together?”

The older merely shook his head. “S’okay, Woongie. You can watch without me.”

 _That’s not the point,_ Woong wanted to say. That’s not what he wanted. “It’s gonna be boring watching alone,” he whined, a subtle pleading in his tone, but Youngmin didn’t budge. He’s too engrossed by whatever printed text he’s now reading to even bother, and it only upset Woong even more that his nose scrunched in annoyance.

No one ignored Jeon Woong, especially not his roommate.

He didn’t understand why this was happening. Youngmin liked his reading time, sure, but it’s the first time in their two years of being roommates that the older suddenly became less accommodating of Woong’s requests. Well, not suddenly _,_ but rather his transition from casual bookworm to addicted bookworm was too steep for a specific cause to be absent. Back then, books didn't keep Youngmin from listening to Woong. _Replying_ to Woong. Back then, it only took Woong one try to get Youngmin’s attention. At least an amused smile or an exasperated sigh, even a sarcastic scoff or an annoyed eye roll. Any reaction that wasn’t disinterest.

Because, in all honesty, this scared Woong.

Youngmin was pretty easy to read. He’s _supposed_ to be, and Woong thought he had everything about Youngmin’s personality etched in his memory. Hardworking and dedicated, he’s thorough in every project he’s involved in and always made sure they get finished. Kind and thoughtful, he took time to listen to others and would give them sound advice or even go the extra mile to help out. 

Easily annoyed yet patient, he’s never one to hurt others on purpose and he put up with Woong’s shenanigans well. And when Woong asked for something, Youngmin always, _always_ ended up indulging him. 

_“Let’s go to a noraebang, hyung!”_ _  
_ _“...but it’s 9 PM already.”_ _  
_ _“Please?”_

_“Hyung… I don’t have my allowance yet but I really want Pepero…”_ _  
_ _“This is what you get for finishing your allowance last week. Also for Pepero.”_ _  
_ _“C’mon, Youngmin hyung. I promise I’ll pay you back! Pinky promise!”_

_“Hyung, Woojinnie dare_ _d me to watch Train to Busan.”_ __  
_“Let me guess, you can’t say no and now you want me to watch with you.”_  
“Aww, I accept your request to watch with me!”

Every single time, even when reluctant or tired or hooked on a book, Youngmin still rolled with Woong’s playfulness… until now, that is. Woong didn’t know why either, and he’s scared if the only reason he could think of is true.

After all, if Youngmin was mad at him, shouldn’t he tell Woong what he’s done wrong?

A part of him wanted to ask Youngmin outright at this point, it’s maddening, _infuriating_ to be brushed off too many times to count just to _read,_ of all excuses he could make, and it’s only been three weeks since the new semester started. Did Woong do something he didn’t like when they reunited after the break? Or did something happen in Busan that changed Youngmin’s demeanor?

“Youngmin hyung,” Woong said.

The older only flipped a page.

Woong kind of wanted to flip him off. 

Within a fraction of a second, Youngmin peeked at him. Woong’s so sure of it. Twenty-twenty vision sure.

Without a second thought, Woong hopped off his bed and trotted over to Youngmin’s, hammering the mattress with his curled fists once, twice, “Quit ignoring me, hyung!”

“Oh my god, Woong, stop hitting my bed!” Youngmin retorted, quickly sitting up. The book fell on his lap as he tried to grab Woong’s wrists, but the younger moved away and crossed his arms instead.

“I saw you look,” Woong accused. The fact that he sounded childish made him frown even more. 

“And I was going to answer,” the older sighed, straightening his back. His eyes narrowed at Woong. “You couldn’t wait for a few seconds, could you?”

“Because you were going to ignore me again.” 

“Again?” Youngmin raised a brow. “You think I’ve been ignoring you?”

“And avoiding,” Woong added. If he’s going to extract honesty from Youngmin, he might as well speak his true thoughts too. 

A second of pause. Two. Regret quickly latched onto Woong’s thoughts, _I should’ve kept that to myself._

“I haven’t been avoiding you, Woong,” Youngmin answered, eyebrows knitted together. His look alone might befuddle Woong on whether the older was angry or confused, but Youngmin’s voice was clearly of the latter.

Which also confused Woong even more. 

“Then why do you keep using your books as an excuse when I want to hang out?” he pouted. 

A suffocating silence stirred between them for what seemed to be the longest hour of Woong’s day, Youngmin’s lingering eye contact intimidating him even more, even though it only took a few seconds until Youngmin placed his book down and sighed.

Another second, and Youngmin laughed.

_Laughed._

Woong’s heart raced in a paradoxical mix of panic and relief, unable to grasp why Youngmin was now gripping his shirt as more chuckles bubble out of his throat. The older was amused. _Too_ amused, that Woong wondered if Youngmin found him ridiculous for how he felt.

“You’re cute, Woong-ah,” Youngmin said, finally breaking out of his giggle fit, his cheeks raised high as he smiled brightly at the younger.

“C-Cute?” Woong stammered, feeling the tips of his ears burn. _God, not now,_ he’s supposed to be furious at Youngmin! “I’m not trying to be funny here, hyung.”

He tried his best to sound intimidating, but Youngmin only shook his head, moved closer to the edge of the bed, and held Woong’s wrists gently.

“You really can’t last a day without my attention, can you?” the older laughed. 

Now his whole face was burning at his roommate’s claim… _because it’s true._

“You’ve been reading so much, hyung,” he began, lowering his gaze to Youngmin’s hands still holding his wrists, _swaying_ them. The playfulness in Youngmin’s reaction wasn’t expected “And we haven’t done something together in a while.”

He could hear a soft sigh escape from Youngmin’s lips, the older slowly letting go of Woong. “You know why I’ve been reading a lot, right?” 

“‘Cause you’re a bookworm,” Woong answered without hesitation, looking at Youngmin and crossing his arms again. “You _always_ read, hyung, but you never ignored me like this before.”

“Do you even know what I’ve been reading recently?” Youngmin smirked. 

_Well…_ Woong didn’t. Now that he thought about it, he never did check the books Youngmin read, did he? “N-No…” 

Youngmin tutted, but his look was more teasing than upset. “You know, Woong-ah, it’s funny how you always want my attention—”

Woong _knew_ he was blushing with the way his cheeks burned even more. “Not always!” he defended— _lied_ —betrayed by the slightest crack in his voice. He hoped Youngmin wouldn’t notice.

“—but you never really pay attention to me.”

“Of course I do,” Woong mumbled. He always paid attention to Youngmin. He knew Youngmin’s smiles and how the older’s eyes rarely turned to half-crescents when he grinned. He knew Youngmin’s morning habits and how he’d set alarms in all his gadgets but diligently turned them off anyway when they rang. Woong knew Youngmin liked wearing clothes in layers and preferred studying with a big pillow or stuffed toy on his lap. If Woong didn’t pay attention to Youngmin, then he wouldn’t switch up his cooking for his taste-sensitive roommate’s sake, or remember which arcade games Youngmin loved playing the most, or consider that he had to stand on the tips of his toes if he wanted to kiss him.

It was impossible for Woong to _not_ pay attention to Youngmin for very obvious reasons. If Youngmin had said Woong never paid attention to the books he read then Woong could still agree.

Youngmin still looked amused, not breaking eye contact as he reached for the book he had been reading previously and covered his face with it.

“ _Physiology Simplified…_ didn’t you finish that subject already?” Woong asked. He wasn’t well-versed with every course biomedical engineering students had to take, but he did remember Youngmin muttering about the subject a few semesters ago.

“If you had been paying attention to what I’ve been saying a few weeks ago, you’d know I’m competing in a quiz bee,” Youngmin explained, returning the book back to his bedside drawer. 

Woong blinked in confusion. “You never said this, though?”

“Yes, I did,” the older insisted, looking at him smugly. “And I recall you were singing while I was talking.”

“When? Huh?” Woong really had no idea of this.

“When we were having lunch a few weeks ago. At the park? You dragged me to go bird watching.”

 _Ah._ Woong did remember. He begged Youngmin to go with him to the park because Daehwi said he spotted an owl in the area. “To be fair, hyung, you were talking about some mumbo jumbo calculus thing,” he said. “You lost me.”

“I told you to tell me to stop when you think I’m rambling,” Youngmin said.

“Sorry,” Woong sighed. His attention span was still flighty whenever anyone rambled, and his own crush wasn’t an exception. Maybe Youngmin was right about Woong not paying enough attention to him, especially because that contest must be a big deal. “I’ll do my best to listen to you more, hyung.”

Youngmin smiled. “Good. And I’ll try to ramble less.”

Woong snickered. He doubted Youngmin could, but that wasn’t something he was bothered with. Youngmin always looked adorable whenever he talked about something he’s interested in, and Woong did feel guilty whenever he phases out.

“I said I’ll try,” Youngmin repeated, as though he read Woong’s mind.

“Don’t worry about it, 'kay,” Woong smiled. “How long ‘til the quiz bee, hyung?”

“Next week. I’m the eldest in our team and the others are relying on me, so you see why I’ve been busy.” The older rubbed the nape of his neck, laughing nervously. “Sorry I haven’t been talking to you properly, Woongie. Maybe I was a bit sour with you not listening too.”

Woong nodded in understanding. Youngmin was always patient with him, but perhaps he got fed up and didn’t want to upset Woong with a confrontation. “It’s fine, hyungie. I didn’t even bother to check what you were reading or ask you properly. I just… blew up today.”

Youngmin snorted. “You didn’t blow up, not really. If you jumped on my bed, maybe. And it’s nice seeing you be honest.”

“I’m always honest,” Woong pouted. “Um… so we’ll hang out after your quiz bee, then?”

“That’s my plan. We can go shop for chocolates.”

“Promise?” Woong raised a pinky finger, and Youngmin rolled his eyes in amusement. Of course the older indulged him anyway, locking his own pinky with Woong’s.

“Promise. I missed you too, Woongie,” Youngmin said, grinning. 

“Who said I missed you,” he retorted, sticking his tongue out at the older. Youngmin was _unfair,_ teasing him like this. He turned around and returned to his bed, hoping Youngmin didn’t notice his cheeks turn pink. 

“Always honest, huh?” Youngmin chuckled. “Love you, Woongie.”

“Good night, bookworm!” Woong groaned, pulling his blanket over his head.

_Love you too, Youngmin hyung._


End file.
